project_botfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enhancer Project
The Enhancer Project, or simply called The Project, was an experiment in which the Pasa Sector tested the different brainwaves of NEX Enhanced children within the sector, in order to help improve Zenter's Gene and the Omegali Program. An extremely controversial test, for its endangerment of children's lives. Background With the Pasa Sector needing pilots with powers to control the booming NEX Enhancer population, the government began to create the Zenter's Gene, a powerful NEX Gene similar to the Omega Gene, with the new addition of being able to be controlled. With collaboration with the TAP System, the Pasa sector used their training worlds as test sites for the experiments to happen. The System The government would detain and capture about 15% of the total population of NEX Enhanced children aged 3-15, which included over 1 million children. With new laws and protocols, these children were taken away to select TAP system worlds, with no way to escape. Placed in the planet with AMA and NEX stations, along with food and supplies from dropships in orbit, the children could use their BOTs, which had government-sanctioned headsets which monitored their brains and recorded them. The testing would go for at a max of 5 years. The TP-90 Project The experiments on TP-90 included 705 kids, most of them who had practiced for TAP on the planet in the past. With AMAs, the kids turned against one another as many held opposing views and ideologies, eventually becoming an entire civil war between mostly 2 major factions - the mostly older Dark Masks with Daniel, and the younger Beyonders, lead by Sora and the Javes kids. The testing stopped at over a year prematurely, due to a breach from New Porygon raiders. Phase 1 - The Arrival The kids were spread out across the planet, with the older ones placed in the wider, warmer area called the Grounds, while the younger kids were placed together in a snowy landscape known as the Beyond, protected by the massive Wall. These kids began to form their own groups, as the Dark Masks were formed by strong teens in the Grounds group, which included Daniel. Trying to form a massive group with all of the other participants, they traveled over to the Beyond, picking up AMAs from dropships along the way. However, along the way, radical members call for the Dark Masks to only take the youngest and strongest of the younger group, as they can't afford to care for all hundreds of kids. As they arrive at the Wall, the older ones are split into two main groups, those who want to only get the strongest, and those who want to care for them all. Daniel joins with the second group for now. Meanwhile, the younger kids were organized by the older ones in their group, who were able to comfort the younger ones and form organization. This was lead by a group of kids with special talents, such as Sora for his intellect, Natalie for her leadership, Julian for his power, and Henry for his survival skills. Aaron originally was in this group but was silently kicked out due to his rude behavior. Phase 2 - Conflict Phase 3 - War War officially began between the Dark Masks and Beyonders by 4 weeks and 4 days, as both factions set up the White Zone in the Deep Beyond, where the youngest and wounded of the planet would go. taken care of by those in the Pacifist Dark Masks who didn't join the fighting. The Beyonders initially struggle against the tough Dark Masks, as they play defensively and defend their fortresses around their settlement of the Citadel, the base of the Beyonders. For an entire 3 days, the Dark Masks pushed against the Beyonders, resulting in several wounded and the death of one 13-year-old Dark Mask who tries to jump over the defenses, before being accidentally shot in the head by Pierce. The intense fighting has already been intense enough for the kids to clamor the Council to surrender and let the Dark Masks take care of them, though the Council knows what will happen to them if they let that happen. Sora calls for a crazy plan into sneaking past the Dark Masks to the TAP Zone, where the equipment and officework of the planet were at. There, they would take weapons and an entire warship to travel down the River to push back the Dark Masks with bombardment. Not able to think of anything else, the Council agrees. The entire Council is sent to the inflitration mission, while the rest of the Council and the Old Young Fighters, the rest of the older kids within the Beyonders, to continue to defend the Citadel. Aaron is upset of not even being considered to go on the special mission, but Kara reassures him that they have to defend the kids, referring to her younger brother.